Unusual Symptoms
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Scott goes to the doctor. Is Lycanthropy diagnosable? Oneshot.


**There need to be more Scott fics, and this is my crappy contibution... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unusual Symptoms**

Melissa McCall drummed her fingers against the steering wheel of the family car, bored and growing slightly impatient. She was parked with a perfect view of Scott's bike so there was no way he could avoid her. Wow. Maybe she was getting paranoid; why would Scott try to avoid her?

As she had anticipated, when her son came into view he was in the middle of a frantic discussion with his best friend, Stiles. Those two were practically attached at the hip. It was rare to see either of them alone, and she sometimes felt as though she had two sons instead of one.

When Scott caught sight of her, his eyes widened and he muttered something to Stiles. Soon Stiles' eyes were on her as well and he gave Scott a quick reply and nodded goodbye as he continued on to his Jeep.

Melissa pointed at Scott and then beckoned him over. "Hi, honey." She greeted.

Scott looked between her and his bike a few times, confusion evident in his features. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Mrs. McCall searched the dashboard for a minute, finally finding the button she was looking for. With a click, the truck door swung open. "And hello to you too. Go ahead and put your bike in the trunk and get in." Without another word, she rolled up the window and turned the key in the ignition.

She heard the trunk slam, and the sheer force of it shook the entire car. Melissa was sure Lacrosse was to blame for her son's newfound strength...but she was surprised it had made such a difference in just a few weeks. Was that normal? Scott had said he wasn't on drugs, but could he have been lying? Was he using steroids so he could play more in the games?

She shuddered at the thought. No, she had to remind herself, Scott is a good kid. He wouldn't do something like that for such a petty reason. At least...she hoped he wouldn't. He'd been so distant lately, who was she to say what he would and wouldn't do?

Scott slid into the car with a grace not natural to teenage boys. It was almost a predatory movement, swift and calculated. Melissa shook her head to clear the strange thoughts.

Putting the car into drive, she began to pull out of the Beacon Hills High School parking lot. She used the time to put her thoughts into order. "Scott, " She finally began. "You're due for a doctor's appointment. I know you hate going, and I feel like I havent seen you in weeks so I wasnt sure when I'd be able to get you in for a check up."

Scott froze. "We're going to the doctor's?" A thousand thoughts assulted his mind at the new information. No, he wasn't afraid of the doctor's like small children often were. He was afraid of what they might find that wasnt...human. What if the lycanthropy were to show through somehow?

Mrs. McCall's mind was also reeling. Why did her son sound so worried? Maybe he was taking drugs; maybe he was afraid the doctor would rat him out for using performance enhancers or something along those lines... She stole a glance at her son at the next red light. His eyes didn't appear dilated but then again, it was so hard to tell with eyes as dark as his.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- LINE BREAK -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"So, Scott, how have you been feeling lately?" Dr. Martinez asked, peering down at the boy through his wide rimmed glasses.

Scott squirmed slightly under his gaze, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. Lately when people made close eye contact with him, it felt almost like a challenge. A battle for dominance. He had to focus on his heart to prevent from shifting then and there. He supposed it was yet another unfortunate symptom of his newfound lycanthropy.

"I'm fine." He answered.

Dr. Martinez scribbled something onto his clipboard and then set it back in its place on the counter behind him. "I'm going to check your heart rate," The doctor explained.

Scott's eyes widened, and he stuttered a reply, "What?" Then shaking his head, he relaxed. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

The doctor placed his stethoscope on Scott's chest, then drew back uncertainly after a moment. He rubbed the bottom of the stethoscope, tapping it a few times to make sure it was working. Then, he placed it on Scott's chest once again. He listened for a moment, then frowned.

"That's impossible..." He murmured, jotting something down onto his clip board. At Scott's concerned expression, he elaborated. "Your heart is beating at a rate that is much faster than most athletes during a high intensity workout. Theoretically, your body should be going into shock."

Scott laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting the doctor's eyes. "You might wanna get that thing checked...'cause I'm definitely not in shock." He clenched his teeth together to keep from saying anything else.

Dr. Martinez nodded. "Of course, we'll just do a follow up in a few months and see." Then he retrieved a flashlight from one of the drawers. "Stare directly ahead; I'm going to check your eyes."

He raised the flashlight to Scott's eye level and clicked it on. The teen's eyes reflected the light in a way only nocturnal animals were capable of. The doctor dropped his flashlight. It hit the ground with a clattering noise and rolled underneath the examination table. "Excuse me." He croaked, edging out of the room.

Scott dropped his face into his hands, assuming the worst. What would they suspect? Drugs? Illness? Surely no one would guess werewolf. That would be ridiculous...Unless... Unless, of course, the doctor was a hunter. Or a friend of a hunter.

Minutes went by, and the ticking of the clock rang in Scott's ears. It became almost deafening to his enhanced senses. Tic. Tok. Tic. Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

The door opened quickly, hitting the wall with a bang that startled Scott to his feet. A nurse briskly made her way into the room, picking up the doctor's clipboard before turning to face Scott. She tucked a strand of her platinum hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Dr. Martinez is suffering from over exhaustion and is therefore unable to complete your appointment today." She tore the top page off the clipboard and threw it in the trash without a second glance. "I apologize for any inconvenience, Mr. McCall. Your school medical records indicate that you were fine a month ago, so we feel it is safe to say you are a healthy, normal teenager." She smiled at him, tossing him his shirt from its place on the counter.

Scott sighed with relief when she walked out. Clearly lycanthropy was detectable, and luckily no one would believe the unusual symptoms.

Melissa entered the room a moment later. "The nurse said we were good to go," She smiled, beckoning for him to follow.

She turned and began to walk out, then she tensed. "Wait a minute, your eyes..."

She turned and met a pair of startling yellow eyes.

* * *

**End. Just a boring little oneshot to add to the tiny collection of Scott centric stories. Because I love Scott's secret centric stories.**


End file.
